battle_for_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Brick
Lego Brick is a contestant in BFTSS. Competition summary Sign-ups faifrote signed up as Lego Brick. Episode 1 As Lego Brick didn't do the challenge, he was removed from the Balance Beam right on the spot. Episode 2 Lego Brick was the second-to-last contestant chosen by Touhou Power-up onto the Bullet Dodgers. However, he didn't do the challenge, and his team was up for elimination. Episode 3 Lego Brick didn't get a single vote. However, he didn't do the challenge a third time in a row, meaning that he got a new user, which would be JRPierre14iziation (Now known as ThatJRP14) Episode 4 Lego Brick was safe at no votes at the elimination. Due to the recent death of his user's grandmother, he was XQZ'd, but Bricky won for the team. Episode 5 Lego Brick voted for Teacup, who switched over to his team. He picked boxes 14 and 28. Since he was the only one to get either of those boxes, and those boxes both had tokens, he got a Revenge Token from Box 14, and a Swap Token from Box 28. He hindered his team with Box 28, though. His team was put up for elimination. Episode 6 Lego Brick decided not to use a token. He got one like and no dislikes, and was safe. He decided to serve Perogies Mariana and Wine, scoring his team a 5/20, putting his team up for elimination. Episode 7 Lego Brick didn't use a token. At 2 likes and no dislikes, he was safe. He gave KirbyRider1337 a Pit doll, which got an 8/10. His team was up for elimination once again, but got to vote out Team Work. Episode 8 He wasted his Revenge Token on Teacup, as he was tied for the most likes, at 2, and got no dislikes. Due to the pain caused by stepping on an actual Lego Brick IRL, he suggested "The Hurtful Legos". However, Sunglasses and Stopwatch got higher scores, and were the new team captains. Episode 9 Sunglasses chose him, and during the challenge, he launched him last. Lego Brick, at 205.8 meters, made it farther than all of Stopwatch's choices combined, and his team was easily safe from elimination. Due to making it the farthest, he got a First Token. Episode 10 Lego Brick got 6 correct, having slipped up on the Team Logo, the Pizza, the 3DS, and the Reimu Doll. His team was up for elimination. Episode 11 Lego Brick didn't use a token. He was tied for the second-most likes at 3 and got no dislikes, having been safe with the second-most net likes. He recieved the vanilla layer of the cake. Trivia *Lego Brick was supposed to say "Floor Cake gives you health!" for a split-second when recieving his cake in Rock Paper Shrek. The screen recorder cut that frame. **This is a reference to Kid Icarus: Uprising, when Palutena denies Viridi's claim of Pit being a buzzard, Pit saying "Floor Ice Cream gives you health!" not long after. Category:Unknown Scarlet Devils Category:Cosmic Bursts Category:Contestants